Brand New Tyler
by Hufflepuff's Bitch
Summary: Someone reminds the Doctor his past, a good past. So, why not a good present?


–Physics, physics, phyyyysics! – The man exclaimed with enthusiasm – I'm Professor John Smith, and this is your physics class. Well, I hope that you know at least the basic skills... Ok, um... What's the coefficient of static friction? Someone?

–The basic form of the coefficient is a=m.s.g – Answered a quiet girl sitting on the corner of the class.

–Very well, Miss...

–Tyler, Sr. – Listening to this name, the professor suddenly paled, but no one had time to notice it, he pulled himself together too fast for it.

The rest of the class passed quickly, and Emily Tyler answered practically all the questions of Mr. Smith. When the class was over, John passed by Emilly's desk and saw two drops threatening rip the page of her book.

–Are you okay, Miss Tyler?

–I just... I just wish I could go back in time – She smiled sadly.

–Well, you cannot go back in your own time line. It's a rule of time travels – He whispered for himself

–Sorry? Time travel doesn't exist, Sir.

–Not in this planet – He speaked lower.

–This planet?!

–Why do you need to have such a good hearing? – He retired from the room quickly. Of course she tought he was crazy. But who doesn't find The Doctor crazy before meet him?

–No signal! – He said for himself, walking throught TARDIS, scratching his head, a obvious sign of impatience – How will I know when the landed date will be, without any signal?! I think I have to wait... Ok, Doctor, no travels until the Samopreps land on Earth.. Damn, teaching is so boring!

–Dad, wake up! – Emily repeated for the seventh time while she picked up the empty bottles of beer.

–Hey, princess, how was the first day at university? – He asked, clearly drunk. The girl rolled her eyes and took her father to the bathroom, to take a shower.

After put her dad in bed, she prepared the lunch, cleaned the house, tidied up the mess, and, finally – after some tiresome hours – studied. Emily's life wasn't fun since her mother died of brain tumor and her dad turned into a alcoholic, just five months ago.

She was housewife and student, with no time for herself. Hasn't a boyfriend or someone to be with her when overstressed, she was all alone.

–Good morning! – The shout awakened her. "How scandalous that professor is" she thought.

She tried to keep atencious to the class, but it was hard, whereas she went to bed very late the last night. When it was time to go home, she didn't rise.

–Some problem, Miss Tyler? – The professor was staring at her.

–Look at my bottle... The whater is shaking, just like if we were at a...

–Spaceship! All the time... Oh, I'm so stupid! – Mr. Smith facepalmed – We have to evacuate this place, or each student here will be a hostage.

–What the...

–Just go!

–No, we have to save them!

–How?

She pressed a buttom right next to the door, an the fire alarm sounded.

–Oh, um... Great idea – The man said embarassed – But, go, now!

It was too late. The school started to fly.

–Damn! The central controls must be in the rectory room.

–What is happening, Professor?

–First: It's not "Professor". Call me The Doctor – He looked at the core of her.

–Okay – She whispered while they got out of the classroom and walked by the corridors.

–Well, basicly, an alien race called Samopreps turned your school into their spaceship. Their planet is almost ending, an they need a new home.

–Earth – She followed his logic.

–Exactly. Earth is perfect, except for the CO². They can't live with an atmosphere rich in carbonic gas. By the way, pick how much extinguishers as you can in the way to the central room. Just CO² ones.

–Wow, brilliant, they need to survive, then they go to a planet where the most commmom element is carbon, a toxic substance for them – Emily sneered.

–They were here to know territory, and their disguise was the college. Now, they know exactly how much CO² your atmosphere have to take it all off – He said when they arrived the rectory.

–But we can't live without CO²!

–I know, an that's why I'm here, to save humans... And, thinking of it, you didn't questioned none of these crazy things I just told you – Doctor mused as he pressed some buttons on the central machine.

–Well, I believe in life out of Earth, and I think I'm too concerned about what's happening here to reflect about astronomy... But, you talked about Earth as mine, and came to save humans, as you were not one of us... Are you alien too?!

–Oh, yes, I forgot this detail.

She opened her mouth to say something, or maybe just of surprise, but the Samopreps came into the room before she could. They were like big red crocodiles, but with a humanoid face.

–This is a mask that filters air, then, they don't breath carbonic gas – He whispered at her ear – I'm going to distract and take them to the laboratory – He puted something at her pocket – Here's a sequency of buttons that you save to press to the school land, can you do it?

–I think so.

–Oh, and arm yourself.

Then, they looked at the extinguishers togheter.

Doctor ran out of the room, being followed by some of the Samopreps, but lefting two behind. Quickly, Emily quicked one alien's mask out of its face and activated the extinguishers. It was a scary scene: The E.T dried and turned in something like rock, breaking piece to piece.

–Well, karate classes served for something.

The another thing came to attack her, then.

Meanwhile, Doctor broke some laboratory stuff while jogging. Everything that he saw with carbon in it, he took. Then, Samopreps walked into the room, lefting no way out to the Doctor. The first big crocodile attacked him, but nimbly he took its mask off, and threw it some lliquid. The person melted.

But the rest of them wasn't to easy. Doctor could quick, sock and melt/ break the things, but they were fast and left the Doctor unconscious.

The red croc was almost hitting Emily, when, suddenly, it fell in the floor.

A tall-thin-blonde man was stopped behind the alien.

–Travis McConnel, fourth year in computer science – He presented himself, offering his hand for her.

–Emily Tyler, first year in Physics – She rised with his help – Thanks, without you, I'd be dead – He blushed.

–What are these things? – Travis asked.

–Aliens... Yeah... – She added seeing his surprised expression – Let's kill this one – She took of him mask and saw the face – Exactly like the face, but less shiny – She said for herself, threwing CO² in the alien's face, breaking it.

Then, she took off of her pocket a paper, where the sequence of buttons was wrote, and started pushing some commands. Suddenly they were landing in the ground.

–Let's find the Doctor! – She almost shouted.

–Find who?

–Come!

They got into the laboratory and found Doctor senseless and some Samopreps – alive an dead.

–Damn it! I fight them and you try to get him awake.

The karate classes really shown useful when she got the Samopreps down, with help of the Doctor –Now awake – and Travis.

–It's over – Emily smiled.

–Maybe – Doctor sighed – There's more of them over there... But I think it will be a long time 'till they come back.

When they came out from school, there was a huge crowd looking scared at it. They just ignore the questions and crossed the street, before Travis call Emily to a conversation.

–So, Emily... Would you go with me to the cinema o-or something like that... on F-Friday? – Her eyes widened of surprise. She didn't remember how it was go out for some fun since she took her mother's place.

She hesitate for a while, but her answer was yes.

–So... I'd like to show you something – Said Doctor.

They got into an alley, where a police box from the 50's was.

–This is the TARDIS: Time And Relative Dimentions In Space. Enter there – She did, and he face got iluminated – I know, i'ts bigger on the inside, you don't need to say – Doctor said observing Emily, whose mouth was wide opened – Well, this is my spaceship and time travel machine... I'm traveling alone now, so... – The girl looked at him, with shiny eyes – would you come with me?

She smiled ear to ear, but soon her smiling were gradually decreasing.

–I can't... I mean, I'd love to, but my mother is dead so I have to look after my dad and Travis invited me for cinema on Friday.

–You can come back here five minutes after now. I have a time machine, remember?

She smiled again, and the Tadis noisily took her way.

Author's Note: First fanfic in English! It may be rubbish, but I'm trying, at least... Let reviews, just for tell me how my English is! :D xx


End file.
